


The Angel Of Small Death

by FaiaHae



Series: Coffee Shop AU Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drinking, F/F, Prompt Fill, open mike night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Aubrey fell in love fast over shitty beer and a beautiful voice





	The Angel Of Small Death

Aubrey loved Jake, but one of these days, she was gonna have to kill him.

 

She contemplated the level of alcohol in her microbrew, deemed it insufficient for whatever asshole beat poet or douche with an acoustic guitar was going to get on stage next (there’d been one good performer, who Jake had immediately gone over to hit on, and now he was god-knows-where). Aubrey was considering tapping out as vengengence, only Jake would be sad, and anyway she wanted another beer.

 

So she had planted herself by the bar, and was just finishing paying for the beer (and closing her tab because even if Jake would be sad there was only so much of this she could take) when she heard it.

 

At first it was just a hum- soft and sweet enough that it drew her in, the soft twang of a guitar. 

 

_ “I watch the work of my kin bold and boyful _

_ Toying somewhere between love and abuse” _

 

The voice was hypnotic- a woman’s, husky, restrained at first, but getting louder and more emotional as the lines passed. 

 

_ “Calling to join them the wretched and joyful _

_ Shaking the wings of their terrible youths-” _

 

Aubrey turned, and she nearly dropped the bottle.

 

On the stage was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen.

 

She was blonde- her hair soft and ephemeral in the golden light from the stage. She was wearing a black and silver dress, and the patterns on the surface caught the light and cast it back, so Aubrey felt like she was standing in starlight.

 

She was like starlight.

 

She tapped her foot, keeping up the rhythm as she sang. 

 

_ “Feeling more human and hooked on her flesh I- _

_ Lay my heart down with the rest at her feet” _

 

Aubrey really hoped she hadn’t changed the pronouns for gay reasons and not just to keep them-

She looked up.

 

They locked eyes for a second, and Aubrey felt like her heart was bursting out of her chest. And then she girl on the stage grinned, strumming the guitar and kicking into the chorus with even more vigor, and Aubrey felt like that voice was just for her.

 

_ “With her sweetened breath, and her tongue so mean-” _

 

Definitely gay reasons. Thank God. 

 

She barely managed to stay by the bar and try and look cool until the song was over, but to her pure relief she didn’t need to come running up to the stage, the girl threw her guitar over her shoulder, bowed to the applause, and bounded right over.

 

“Hi.” She sounded out of breath, and Aubrey felt a little less out of her depth.

 

“Um, Hi! You were really great.”

 

The girl blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear, and Aubrey felt even more confident. The words fell out of her mouth before she could even help them.

 

“You’re really pretty and I’d really like to get your number. And like. Name! That’s probably a better place to start-”

 

“Dani. It’s nice to meet you, Aubrey.”

 

“It’s- hey how did you know my na-”

 

“DANI!” Jake coolice came barreling out of the crowd like a neon linebacker, and as Aubrey gaped, Dani dodged backwards and stuck out her leg to trip him. He went down like a sack of bricks.

 

“-wh?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Dani didn’t look terribly sorry, but she was also not talking to Jake- her eyes were on Aubrey. “False pretenses. Jake’s been telling me about you for months and wanted us to meet.”

 

Aubrey wheezed- feeling relieved and annoyed and happy all at once.

 

“Well I hope you’re not just talking to me because of Jake-”

 

Dani  _ blushed _ like a fire engine, and Jake, from the floor, half-yelled.

 

“She saw my phone background and wouldn’t leave me alone till I told her who the hot girl was.”

 

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, and Dani kicked Jake in the shin.

  
“Couldn’t I look cool for like, 2 seconds?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Well.” Aubrey cut in, familiar enough with Jake’s usual MO to know that this argument was going to run  _ long _ . “In that case, I’d  _ really _ like your number.”

 

Dani grinned, and Aubrey couldn’t help the thought of  _ I’m gonna marry this girl. _

 

“Wonderful.”


End file.
